Signature card
A signature card is a card most associated with a Duelist, and tends to be used in a majority of their Duels. Duelists may have more than one signature card. They might have a connection and the Duelist may value it. Signature cards tend to be Monster Cards and to have alternate artworks in the OCG and TCG. In some cases, signature cards are created by their owners and/or only one copy of them exist in the anime like "Elemental Hero Neos" and the "Numbers". In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, they tend to be Synchro Monsters, Xyz Monsters and Link Monsters, respectively. Signature Monster Cards may also be called Ace Monsters. Some video games have a similar concept known as a Key Card, in which the player selects a certain card as their "ace". Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses has "Deck Leaders". ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' anime ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' anime ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' anime ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' anime Comparisons - Manga= *Every protagonist with a Main Deck-based ace monster ("Dark Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon") share the same Level: 7. *With the exception of "Number 39: Utopia" (Rank 4), every protagonist with an Extra Deck-based ace monster ("Elemental HERO Terra Firma" and "Stardust Spark Dragon") share the same Level: 8. *Every protagonist's ace monster share the same amount of ATK: 2500. *With the exception of "Dark Magician" (2100), every protagonist's ace monster share the same amount of DEF: 2000. *With the exception of "Elemental HERO Terra Firma" (EARTH), every protagonist's ace monster share one of two Attributes: LIGHT ("Stardust Spark Dragon" and "Number 39: Utopia") or DARK ("Dark Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon"). *With the exception of "Dark Magician" (Spellcaster), every protagonist's ace monster share one of two Types: Dragon ("Stardust Spark Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon") or Warrior ("Elemental HERO Terra Firma" and "Number 39: Utopia"). }} - Rivals= - Manga= *With the exception of "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" (Level 7), every rival's ace monster share the same Level: 8 *Every rival's ace monster share varies amount of ATK: 2800 ("Light and Darkness Dragon" and "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell") or 3000 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend", and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon"). *Every rival's ace monster share varies amount of DEF: 2000 ("Hot Red Dragon Archfiend"), 2400 ("Light and Darkness Dragon"), or 2500 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", and "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell"). *Every rival's ace monster share one of two Attributes: LIGHT ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Light and Darkness Dragon", and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon") or DARK ("Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" and "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell"). *With the exception of "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" (Fiend), every rival's ace monster share the same Type: Dragon. }} }} Trivia *While the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL has the same ace monster ("Number 39: Utopia") in the anime and manga, a different Xyz Evolution method is used for said ace monster in each version: Chaos in the anime and Shining in the manga. References Category:Gaming Terms